Dolore
by EmeraldFire512
Summary: My version of Kill Ari part 1, with McGee in Abby's lab and not Tony. Drama, tragedy, and Romance ensues. Mainly McAbby, but there is a little bit of Tate, in which Tony thinks of what he has lost. R, R, and Enjoy! early season 3 spoilers.
1. Chapter One: Comodità

**Dolore**

**A NCIS FanFic**

**Chapter One: Comodità**

"Abby, you okay?"

Abby sat up to find McGee in the doorway of her lab. He looked a mess, his tie askew, hair wet from the torrential rain hanging down in his face. His eyes had a tired, dull look to them.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she sniffed

"Well you don't look fine."

"Thanks for that McGee."

"I mean you look upset."

"Oh jeez, I wonder why?

Abby was in no mood for his sympathy. She had spent the whole night crying for Kate. She had to move on now, it was what Kate would have wanted.

McGee sighed. He knew her too well. "Abby…"

"Why are you down here anyways McGee?" she felt bad for snapping at him, but she could never trust her emotions when he was around, and she had to stand strong. So he had to go. At least then if she were to break down, there would be no witnesses.

"I was just looking for something to do. Gibbs is out, Tony is sulking, and I feel like I need to do something. I'm going to go crazy if I just sit here Abby."

Abby's expression softened. She knew what he was going through, but also that it was probably affecting him more than her. McGee had always been too sensitive for his own good. It was one of the things that she had always loved about him. But it was also one of the things that had caused him the most pain over the years, "I know what you mean. I can't just sit here. I keep thinking about her."

By this point, tears were flowing freely down her face. She swore to herself. McGee had broken her barrier again. And there was no turning back now. She sniffed and carried on, "I miss her so much. She was an amazing friend."

McGee sighed, "That she was." Abby continued to sob as McGee stepped forward and and pulled her into his embrace. And that was how they stood for a while. To friends, linked by loss, submerged in each other's misery, holding each other and listening to the rain fall against the window, deafened by the silence of the night.

Across the Potomac, a different sort of sound cut through the silent night.


	2. Chapter Two: Il Colpo

_This is my first NCIS fanfic, but i have decided that the NCIS crowd is much more receptive than the HP crowd i normally write for. I got 4 reviews within the first 5 hrs! that never happens. SO i have decided to carry on. But be warned that all of my teachers have decided that this was the week to remind my that summer is not here yet, and homework unfourtunatly comes first. SO i have the first 4 chapters written, and since i change them when i type them, it may be for, ecause the first two chaps of this so far were originally all chapter one, but i am evlk and i like cliffies. So, this fic will get updated as fast as i cxan type them and that all depends on when i can use the computer. But i will not abandon this, or my other fics, if you have also been reading my hp fics. If not, well why not? :) so ciao!_

_p.s. and all of the titles are in italian if you really want to translate them._

**Dolore**

**Chapter Two:****Il Colpo**

Abby sighed and looked up into McGee's eyes. They were slightly moist and so deep that she felt she could drown in them. She smiled regretfully as she gentally reached up and pushed his hands off of her shoulders. As much as she would have loves to stand there all day and look into his eyes, she really did need to get some work done before Gibbs got back.

"McGee, as much as I would love to do this all day, I really have to get to work.", then she grinned slyly, "But maybe later we can continue this.", She began to turn in what she hoped was an enticing matter and head back to her computer.

McGee looked slightly punch-drunk as he watched her. How did a geek like him deserve a hot goth girl like her? As he shook his head to clear it before going back to work, he caught sight of something silver in the corner of his eye.

Gibbs walked slowly through the pouring rain slowly sipping his coffee trying to get memories of the previous afternoon out of his head. He had lost an agent. Not just any agent either. No, shehad been talented, quick-minded, well connected, and compassionate. Every thing a senior agent could hope for in his field team members. But the part that was eating him up was not all of that. That was part of it, but the biggest part was _her_. He had been in the cor for almost a decade, and had lost many men in battle. But never a woman. He sighed and took another sip of his coffee. As he did, something silver whizzed by him and smashed through Abby's window.

He dropped his coffee and began to sprint to the ground-floor entrance.

"Ari you bastard," he swore as he ran, "you may have gotten Kate, but you are _not _getting Abby."

"Abby!" McGee shouted as he dove to push her out of the spinning bullet's path. He caught her at her shoulder and forced her down to the ground. He followed close behind, striking his head on the cold concrete of her lab floor, before landing heavily on top of her.


	3. Chapter Three: Rosa Sanguinante

**Yes, i know, this is evilily short, but i am exausted. today was my last day of classes, but i still have finals, so we'll have to see how updates go. this was origanlly going to be long chp, but i was too tired. night, er, morning! **zzzzzzzzzz

**Dolore**

**Chapter Three: ****Rosa Sanguinante**

Abby's head was spinning. Every inch of her body ached from the force with which she had been shoved into the floor. She tried to sit up, but failed. She was pinned to the floor by a considerable weight on top of her.

And suddenly it all clicked.

McGee. Gunshot. Collision. Concrete. A soft moan. Timmy.

"Tim!"Abby struggled out from underneath him. She then hoisted herself t her knees and turned slowly and prepared herself for what she might possibly be about to see. She turned around to see him.

"Tim?" again, no response. He was on his stomach, and she could already see the blood trickling down his head. She reached out and carefully rolled him over.

After a brief struggle, she managed to flip him. She closely examined his forehead for the source of the bleeding. She breathed a sigh of relief. No gunshot. Just a cut that looked like it could have lead to a fractured skull. Nothing a trip to the ER wouldn't mend.

But then her breath caught in her throat as she looked down. For there was a great big bloody rose spreading rapidly across his chest.

Abby felt the tears come down again,

"Timmy," she sobbed.

**yes, i know cliffie, but i really have to go to sleep. But i just wanted to say that i have not abondon you. and good morning.**


	4. Chapter Four: Attesa

_yes, i know. I have left you all for so long. But fear not, I have made it up to you all - by about 700 words. Yes, this chapter is actually long-ish. So r, r, & enjoy!_

**Dolore**

**Chapter Four: ****Attesa**

"Help!" Abby screamed, crying as she stuffed her lab coat into the bullet wound in a mundane attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Help!" she cried again, desperately.

She continued to sob and press down on the wound hoping to all forces good in the world that someone came before Timmy bleed to death.

"Come on Timmy," she sobbed, "come on, don't give up on me now. If you just don't give up on me, or Gibbs, or Ducky, and even Tony, I'll… I'll wear pink. Will wear pink and heels, and pink lipstick. Come on Timmy, if you want to see any of that, all you have to do is live. Just stay away from the light Tim, just whatever you do, don't leave me. You just can't leave me because I, I…"

Abby was cut off by pounding footsteps coming down the hall.

"Help!" she cried again.

"Abby?!" she heard Gibbs reply.

Abby sucked a racking sigh of relief through her sobbs. Gibbs had come. Help was here.

Gibbs came racing to her doo, but paused in the doorframe, as if unsure as to what he was going to find. She tyhenheard the subtle sound of a gun being drawn as Gibbs cautiously entered her lab, scanning the sterile white walls for danger. Or Ari, though they were really one in the same.

"Abby," he called softly, "are you alright?"

Abby sniffed and replied, "I'm fine Gibbs, but Timmy..."

Slowly Gibbs turned around to look at her, with her tear-stained face and blood-coverd hands. He then followed her tearful gaze to the ground where McGee's broken body lay in front of her.

Slowly, Abby looked up from Tim to Gibbs. His eyes flashed with anger as he swore under his breath but then quickly clouded with concern as he crossed the remainder of the lab and knelt down next to Abby. He looked up into her teary brown eyes with his steely grey-blue ones as he gentlely lifted her blood-soaked hand of of the lab coat and lifted it to see what damage had been done. Abby looked away as she heard Gibbs' sharp intake of breath and muttered curse.

After what seemed like eternity, though it couldn't have been more than 2 minutes, Gibbs laid the lab coat down and grabbed his cell phone. He hit three keys and waited for 911 to answer. When the operator picked up, he cut her of.

"We need an ambulance at NCIS headquarters STAT. No not CSI, N-C-I-S. Naval Criminal Investigation Service. Yes, that one. We have an agent down. Gunshot to the cheast, possible fractured skull. I'll ahve some one at the main entrance to guide you down."

With that he hung up and sighed. He took a deep breath and looked at McGee again as he pressed his second speed dail.

* * *

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo sat at his desk gloomly staring at the vacant desk of former Agent Kate Todd. It had been less than twenty-four hours since her death, but the viod left by her death was all consuming. He knew taht he was being unreasonable and a jerk but he couldn't help it. He had loved her like a sister. Okay, more than a sister, but still it felt as if a piece of him had died on the roof top. And because of all this, he was now left to ponder all of this with only himself as company. Gibbs had gone out for a while, and McGee had slunk out about a half hour ago. He supposed it _was_ his fault, he had been hard on the kid. He probably missed Kate as much as he did. Well, almost. But he was extermly sensitive, so who knew how he was taking it.

Tony was just considering going to find him to apoligizing, yes him apoligize to a probie - the very thought made him cringe, but he really needed the kid around so he could get out of his head. It was a very dark place right now, and it could be dangerous to remain entrapped for too long. But before he could make up his mind, his phone began to dance across his desk. Tony reached out and grabbed it before it vibrated to the floor and glanced and the caller ID.

GIBBS

* * *

Abby watched anxiously, glancing over at Gibbs as he paced. She listened until she heard the click on the other end of the line.

"Boss?", she heard Tony question.

"Tony, I need you to call Ducky on the telecom and tell him to get down to Abby's lab STAT. Then I need you to go and meet the paramedics at the front doors and bring them down to Abby's lab as well."

Abby heard Tony questioning, but he was cut off by Gibbs, "STAT means now DiNozzo, not when the cows come home." And with that he slammed his phone shut and looked down at McGee again. With that, their silent vigil began.

_yes and now I PROMISE to ATTEMPT to get the next chapie out soon. But i do have a life, i can't just write all day. As much as i would love to, I can't. Next chapter; Aiuto._

_Ciao! oh, and hit the button, you know you want to!_


	5. Chapter 5: Atsia

**Dolore**

**Chapter Five: Atisa**

Tony stared at his phone blankly after Gibbs hung up. He sighed rubbed his temples, as he slowly got up and walked over to the telecom, and paged autopsy. The video screen flickered to reveal Ducky bent over a corpse. Tony winced at the tug on his heart when he realized that the body was Kate.

Ducky looked up to see Tony on the screen and jumped to cover the body.

"Tony, wonderful to see you dear boy. You know, I was just thinking about a time in Ireland in '63, or was it '64...'

"Ducky", Tony cut in, "Gibbs needs you now. He said STAT spcefically. Abby's lab."

"Yes, alright", he said putting down his scapel an removing his gloves, " do you have any idea..."

"No, but he also told me to meet the paramedics."

"Oh, dear."

"yeah, i got to go Ducky."

"Tony, I'm sure everythings fine."

"No, your not, but thanks for lying. Give Abby my love."

With that he switched off the intercom and sprinted to the front doors.

* * *

Ducky jogged all the way down to Abby's lab. He had a really bad feeling about this. He wouldn't be able to stand it if Abigal was hurt. Or worse. With a sigh he shook the thought out of his head and continued on to the lab.

Meanwhile, Tony was pacing outside of NCIS headquarters. He had spent the agonizingly long three minute wait so far to go over the facts in his head. It was something like this;

1) Kate was dead

2) Ari killed her

3) Ari had originally threatened Gibbs

4) Gibbs had called him form Abby's lab and had asked him to meet the paramedics

5) He had also asked for Ducky

So the only logical conclsion was that somebody was either hurt, or worse. And since it was Abby's lab, it could only be Abby.

Right?

_Unless..._

But any further thoughts were cut short by the whiring of the ambulance as it pulled up. Tony ran forward and waited impacientaly for the paramedics to climb out of the ambulance with the stretcher and board. As soon as their feet hit the ground, he led them toward the forensic lab. Once he was sure they could find the way, he jogged ahead, dying to know what had ahppened.


	6. Chapter 6: Idee Sbagliate

_Sorry it has been awhile. Things were really hectic there for a while. They still are, but not right at this moment. So here is that highly anticipated update of **Dolore**, sorry it took so long. Hopefully i will also be able to get more of my stories updated to day while i avoid doing my hw. But alas, it has to get done eventually. So, onward, rabid, rapid readers, and enjoy!!_

* * *

**Dolore**

**Chapter Six: Idee Sbagliate**

Ducky ran into Abby's lab breathlessly. "Jethro?", he called hesitintally as he rounded the corner.

, rap"Duck", Gibbs reponded, not looking up.

As Ducky fully entered the room, he beheld the scene that met his eyes. He was silent for a long moment, before quietly uttering s lamentaion.

"Oh, dear. Timothy" he then took a deep breath, stepped forward and kneeled beside Gibbs. He hesitantaly leaned forward, and felt for a pulse. He heaved a shallow sigh of relief when he felt it. It was feeble, but steady, and most definatley there.

"He's still breathing." Gibbs said while Ducky once again felt for the pulse, to assure himself that it truly was there.

"Barely," he added quietly, so only Ducky could hear. Rasing his voice back to it's normal decible he asked,

"Is there anything you can do to stop the bleeding, Duck?"

Ducky sighned refuely, "I'm afraid my expertise is not with those of of the living. The fact that his blood is flowing at all is a disadvantage to me."

This raised a new sob from Abby, who had been watching the procedings somberly, absentmindly stroking McGee's head, which rested in her lap.

"Oh Abigal." Ducky sighed as her moved towards her, puling her sobbing form into his arms, "I'm sure he will be fine. He is extremly resilient you know."

"How do you know Ducky?", she sobbed.

"I don't. I only hope."

* * *

Tony jogged through the doors of the lab., glancing over his shoulder breifly to make sure that paramedics hadn't gotten lost in the straight hallway.

"Boss," he called, "what's going on? You wouldn't..."

He stopped and paled as he saw McGee on the ground.

"Damn it Probie!"he swore as the paramedics entered behind him."Took you guys long enough", he snapped at them,"what, you get lost after I left you eleven feet from the door?" They ignored him and swiftly moved over to where McGee was laying. Tony watched as they began to check McGee's vitals for a moment before turning to Gibbs.

"Boss, what happened?"

Gibbs looked up from McGee to Tony.

"That bastard Ari shot at Abby."

Tony paled a shade more as he looked at Abby. Things could never be simple, could they?

"But why whould he shoot at Abby?", Tony asked incredusley.

"How the hell am I supposed to know, DiNozzo? I don't know what goes down in that psycho's head!"

Tony's response was cut off by a paramedic, "So, 27 year old male, er... Probie?", he asked hesitantly, glancing at Tony.

Gibbs glared at him, the paramedic shifted uncomfortably under the intensisty of the the stare.

"No. Not _Probie._ Special Agent Timothy McGee, NCIS."

"Right, sorry," the paramedic said uncomfortably, "so, how did this happen?"

"That's what i would like to know too." Tony said, turning to glance at Abby.

GIbbs looked at them, and then at Abby, "Abs," he said gentley, "we need to know what happened here. Your were the only one that was here." She looked at him with wide, scared tearfilled eyes.

"For McGee."He told her gently, squeezing her hand.


	7. AN: Explanations & Apologies

Hello all. I am very sorry to get your hopes up, but this is not a new chapter. I decided to post this note in all of my stories that need to be updated as a way of apologizing and explaining. So, the apology to start;

I am truly sorry it has taken me so long to update all of these stories. They have constantly been rolling around in my mind, along with many new ones, but have just not had a chance to work on any of them. I started my freshman year at college this year, and free time has been pretty sparse. I have worked on them as a way to escape from the endless papers I had to write and reading I had to do, but it was never more than a sentence or three at a time. The desire to write and the guilt of not updating often combined to make an impressive argument, but I told myself that I would write like I have never written before during my January intersession. I got all the way through the semester, (surprisingly) still in one piece and (perhaps even more surprisingly) with grades that I am proud of. Unfortunately, my notorious bad luck once again reared its ugly head towards the end. My beloved laptop sputtered and died during finals week. Thankfully, it waited until after I had completed and handed in my Astronomy term paper. The same could not be said for my final Film portfolio. Long story short, I finished the portfolio, handed it in, packed up, and headed for home. Currently, my laptop is being repaired and should hopefully be ready to go within the next week or two. Hopefully the hard drive will still be fully intact – I really haven't gotten around to doing a lot of backing up lately. Take this as a lesson in Murphy's Law if you'd like. In the mean time my itch to write has not abated, nor have my ideas. I have several new ones started, many that need editing, and many that I just need to move on with. Many of these new ones come from fandoms I have yet to publish for. I may be able to get something (or even some things) out before my computer returns, with the files I was able to find on my flash drives and random chapters that have been scribbled in notebooks during lecture. If not, be on the lookout for AT LEAST one chapter – probably in The Final Battle: Ron's POV, which I have been working on recently. It's all a matter of the free time I have (which is not much during the holiday season) and access to computers. But the outlook seems fairly decent.

Again, I am really sorry that I have not been able to update as much as I would have liked to. I really appreciate all of you reading these stories that I put so much work into, and I really to appreciate every review I receive. There have been days where I am completely down, and have receive a review that immediately makes everything seem a lot better. So thanks so much you guys, and I hope you all have a wonderful, enjoyable, pleasant holiday season, and a bright 2011!


End file.
